


Got 'Em

by bigduckenergy



Series: Happenings Of The Mansion [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Sally and Toby are bros, no editing we die like men, theres not really any ships but if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigduckenergy/pseuds/bigduckenergy
Summary: Jason sends Sally on a mission.





	Got 'Em

“Sally Dearest?” 

“Hm? Oh, hi Jason.” She paused her playing. It was just getting really interesting too; Mommy Doll had just got caught cheating on Daddy Doll with Fredrick, a creepy little wooden thing Laughing Jack had snuck under her pillow. Mommy Doll was going to get put into the sacrificial bin, then Brother Doll would try to help her escape. 

Jason slunk into her room and shut the door.

“I need to ask a favor of you,” He said.

Sally turned all the away around to face him. She put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

“As long as it isn’t gross I’ll probably do it,”

Jason grinned. 

“Perfect,” He pulled out six little envelopes from his pocket. “Deliver these to your housemates. Make sure none of them see you though.”

Sally took the envelopes as she stood up.

“Can you do that?” 

She nodded and smiled up at him.

“Wonderful. Don’t tell anyone I was here.” 

The first envelope had “Jack” written on it in blue marker. Because of this, Sally guessed it was for Eyeless. She decided to put that one at the back of the pile and go for the one that said “Toby” first. In all honesty, she hated going into the basement, even if she wasn’t scared of Eyeless.

Toby opened his door on the first knock, almost as if he was expecting someone. When he saw her though, his face displayed obvious surprise.

“Uh- Hey, Sally.”

Sally remembered Jason’s words about not letting them see her. Well, maybe it was okay as long as they didn’t see her place the envelope.

  
She put on a nonchalant face.

“I just wanted to hang out. I got bored playing on my own.”

“Oh, cool,”

Toby moved aside to let her in. Clockwork was sitting on his bed.

“Jane sent us some stuff,” Clockwork held up a container of purple nail polish. “Do you want me to do your nails? You could match with Toby.”

Toby held up his hand to show Sally.

“It’s apparently 'not her color' so she’s trying to pawn it off on everyone else,” He said.

Clockwork through a pillow at his head.

“THEY’RE STILL DRYING YOU A- I mean- BUTT,” 

“I’m officially kicking you out, we need our girl-time.”

“Sorry, Toby,” Sally said in a mocking tone.

“Slender is going to hear about this cruelty,” Toby pretended to pout as he left.

Clockwork moved over so Sally could join her. She took the girl’s hand, which although peeling, still had baby pink nail polish on it. 

“I’m gonna go get some polish-remover, you stay here.” 

As soon as Clockwork left, Sally took her chance and shoved the envelope under one of the pillows. She still had five more to go and this was already taking so long.

“So Jane also sent some black polish too, if you wanna get real emo with it and do alternating colors,” 

At the sound of her voice, Sally felt a kick of urgency.

“I’m really, really sorry but I’m really hungry so I’m gonna go get some food first, sorry, bye,” Sally said and rushed out of the door and down the stairs. 

After a quick snack break, she moved onto the next envelope.   
  


“The Twins” written in yellow must be Masky and Hoody. Or Tim and Brian. They hated getting called the wrong thing. Sally hoped it was Tim and Brian that day, partially because it was harder to sneak around them when they were Like That, but mostly because their silent masked-ness made her nervous. 

Unlike Toby, it took more than a few knocks to alert their attention.

“Who is it?” A groggy Tim called.

  
“Sally,” She said as she tried to peep through the side of the door.

After some muttering and shuffling, Brian opened the door, wearing pajamas. 

“It’s the afternoon,” Sally giggled.

“Yeah,” Brian agreed.

“You guys were still in bed,”

“We’re tired,” He said.

  
Sally waltzed in. Tim was a mound of blankets on his bed, probably sleeping again.

“You need anything or…” 

Sally was pretty good at telling when she was unwanted. Unfortunately for those around her, she hung out mostly with Ben and Toby, so she learned to be extra annoying when people wanted her someplace else. She didn’t really do it on purpose, in fact it made her a little frustrated with herself, but sometimes it was fun. Like now, seeing if she could bother Brian, who was the chillest person in the house. 

“Just looking for something,” She said. “What’s this?” 

In her hand was a little black plastic rectangle in a clear case. Brian plucked it away quite patiently.

“It’s a tape. What were you looking for?”

Sally shrugged. With Brian watching her she was starting to feel a little hopeless on this one. 

“Toby wanted something from your room,” She improvised. “I don’t remember what. Maybe you could go ask him?”

Brian smiled and cocked his head in a way that looked somewhere between amused and annoyed. A little glimmer of hope welled in Sally’s chest.

“I guess I’ll just go find him then,” Brian said. 

Sally slumped in relief as he crossed the threshold.

And then he stopped and turned slightly.

“You better not be trying to trick me,” 

The seriousness in his voice made her stomach drop. He laughed and continued downstairs.

Sally tucked the envelope into the exposed side of Tim’s bed. She was sure he was sleeping before but, now full of anxiety, as she stood back up a little creeping doubt crossed her mind.

“Tim,” She whispered.

Nothing. 

She let out a soft sigh and moved on. 

Next was Ben. That shouldn’t be too hard, although it did pose its own challenges. She just had to make sure no cameras were in viewing distance.

Ben’s door was wide open which implied that he wasn’t inside. A good sign for sure. Sally managed to slip into his closet and place his envelope there. 

The next envelope was Jeff. She wanted to skip him for the time being as well, but the envelope after his was blank. Now Sally had to decide the greater of two evils. Was she going directly into Jeff’s room or was she going to brave the basement and deliver Eyeless’s letter?

To the basement it was. 

It was dark and cold and she was getting clammy, which was weird because ghosts shouldn’t be able to sweat. For some reason the house decided the basement didn’t need a light, not even an ominous swinging lightbulb, which would have been very fitting in Sally’s opinion. To be fair though, the only “person” that lived down there was Eyeless, who was, you know, eyeless.

After almost five minutes of walking she realized she wasn’t getting anywhere. It was almost as if the basement kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and 

“Sally?”

“Yeah,” She sniffed.

“Do you need help?”

“Mhm,” 

“Here,”

A gentle hand with pointed claws took her wrist and led her into another, slightly less dark room. It had an ice cooler, a large bookshelf (Sally never understood why he had so many books if he couldn’t read them) and what looked like a nest made of blankets and fabric. It was a lot less scary.

“I got lost,” Sally rubbed her tears away.

“That happens sometimes,” Eyeless said

She tried not to let the envelope make any noise as she set it down on the ice cooler. 

“Why did you come here?” He asked.

“Just wanted to say hi,”   
  


“Do you need help again?”   
  


“Yeah,”

When Sally got back to the surface she wasn’t sure if she could handle Jeff. After a quick nap she would get back to work.

The nap lasted three hours. A knocking on her door was what woke her up. It got increasingly more aggressive the longer she stayed in her bed.

“What?” She said, still face first in pillows.

“Jesus Christ, IT’S DINNER TIME.” Jeff burst open the door. It didn’t surprise Sally because Jeff never opens doors like a normal human being.

“Okay, I gotta wash my hands.”   
  


Jeff stood in the doorway.

“‘Kay,” He said after a few seconds.

He left without closing the door, but Sally wasn’t really one to care.

Sally made sure he was downstairs before sliding his envelope under his door. Then she joined him and the rest.

Communal dinners happened once a week, usually on Fridays, but also whenever Slender decided the house members were floating apart or otherwise just needed to talk together. This sometimes led to some really awkward evenings, but usually they ended up being fun and chaotic. Sally always got sent up to bed first and she would listen to the ruckus downstairs. She would contemplate on how it sucked to forever be the youngest, but at least she didn’t have to grow up and always be tired like Tim and Brian. Plus, being babied was nice most of the time.

As soon as she stepped into the dining room she could tell it was going to be an awkward one. An air of silence swept across the table when everyone sat down with their food. 

Sally was halfway through her porkchop when someone made a comment that actually led somewhere.

“I got a weird ass letter,” Toby said.

Tim froze. Brian looked angry for a second but he went back to eating quickly.

“What did it say?” Tim asked.

“It was just a youtube link. I didn’t get the chance to type it though.”

Eyeless spoke up.

“I think there was one on my refrigerator,” 

“Well don’t blue ball us, Toby go get yours,” Jeff said.

Sally tried to look unnoticeable as murmurs floated around her. When Toby came back everyone shut up.

Ben pulled out a phone. “What’s the link?”   
  


“H ttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ ,” Toby read out.

The intro to a very 80s sounding song played.

_ We’re no strangers to love  _

Madness. Absolute madness.

_ You know the rules and so do I _

Plates were broken. Chairs too. 

_ A full commitment's what I’m thinking of _

Everyone ran to check if they had letters of their own. Soon enough, four other devices were playing the same song. 

Sally looked incredibly suspicious being the only person still eating at the table. Brian came up to her.

“That was incredible.” He said and gave her a pat on the back.

She didn’t know how to respond. She hardly understood what was happening. Who was the last letter for anyway?   
  


That night she dug out the doll Jason had given her long ago. She kept it hidden deep in her wardrobe, just in case. 

“Why did you give me a blank envelope?” She asked it.

Jason appeared behind her.

“Slender,” He said.

“Oh, sorry-” 

“It’s alright. I was going to give him that myself, but I guess it’s too late.”

“Why?”

Jason looked far away.

“It’s been a dream of mine to Rick Roll Slender. I think I’ll just have to let this one go.”   
  


“Are- are you crying?” Sally felt awful. She should have guessed that was for him, with it being blank and all.

Jason sat down beside her. 

“I’ll do something greater.” He sniffed loudly.

He pulled out another sheet of paper and a new envelope. The paper said 

“ https://www.theblackshirt.org/content/images/size/w2000/2018 / 02/a1f0a821cded1a9e33f605091f0766f8.jpg ” on it.

Sally was confused, but the power of that link was incredible.

Jason stood up, a man on a mission, and left.


End file.
